


Strobe Lights Make for Bad Mood Lighting

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder is bored at a club, and accidentally picks up a blonde for a bit of quick fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strobe Lights Make for Bad Mood Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, chickengums?

Cinder Fall was _not_ having a good day.

Because of Roman’s… incident, she was down an underling and having to pick up the slack herself.

Which meant she’d spent the last week doing the sort of tedious jobs she’d usually leave to the help.

Like gathering information on normal patrol routes through the city…

Which meant there was only one person to speak with.

/

There was something especially pathetic, in Cinder’s opinion, about seeing a huge bear of a man cower so easily.

Just a light glare, and he was whimpering and sputtering in his haste to get her the information she’d come for.

She let him blubber a bit longer before she held up a hand. “Enough. I’m leaving this place in an hour. You’re going to have everything you know written down well before then. And do try to keep it organized?”

She strode off after receiving his near-frantic nod, taking a seat at the bar and ordering one of her favorite drinks.

Intimidation was thirsty work, and everyone deserved downtime, after all.

/

She was midway through her third drink when she noticed the commotion; several of the ‘guards’ at the door had apparently decided to vacate their posts, running full tilt away from it as fast as they could.

The screaming was a bit over the top,she thought, but far be it for her to tell them how to do their jobs.

She supposed she could have gotten up and saw what it was all about… but she had a drink to finish.

But when she heard someone scream 'She’s here!’, she decided to give whoever 'she’ was a quick look.

To her surprise, it wasn’t Salem, or Neo, or even anyone she really recognized.

It was just some blonde, walking in like she owned the place.

Which judging by the way Junior cringed and ran into his office when he saw her, might have been the case.

But, she thought as she turned back to her drink, Junior’s problems with his landlord were none of her business, as long as she got the information she needed.

The stool beside her was suddenly occupied, the blonde blowing a bit of hair out of her eye as she leaned in toward the bartender.

“Virgin Strawberry Sunrise, and don’t skimp on the oj, alright?”

Cinder rolled her eyes at the blonde’s choice of drink, but waited.

After all, no one else had dared to take that stool the entire time she’d been there… surely this blonde, whoever she was, had some kind of business to discuss.

And she had to admit, she could use the extra help… judging by the toned muscle she certainly wasn’t eying, she’d make a good enforcer…

The blonde seemed to notice where her vision had wandered, and shot her a small grin. “Hey there… I’m Yang.”

Cinder rolled her eyes. “Why waste either of our time with introductions? We both know what you want, and I might be interested in giving it to you, if you’re as good as you look.”

Yang let out a surprised bark of laughter, reddening slightly. “W-wow, not gonna waste… er, I mean…” She shook her head. “Alright, uh… sure thing. Hey! A refill on my friend’s drink, alright?”

Cinder blinks, realizing that the blonde might not have been looking for a job, after all… well, not the kind of job she’d been interested in providing, anyway.

Yang favored her with a nervous grin. “So… uh… Junior has a private room, if you wanna…”

But then again…

/

Yang’s hips press against hers, effortlessly pinning her against the wall as the blonde’s clumsy gropes and the small, quick nips at her neck rob her of all the strength in her legs.

The blonde’s hands are everywhere, seeming to try and take in as much of her as she can, and Cinder shakes her head.

While the youthful eagerness is certainly fun, she’s not entirely sure she can keep up with the frantic pace… so there’s only one thing to be done.

She hooks her foot behind Yang’’s ankle and spins, reversing their positions and dropping to her knees in front of the blushing blonde.

She plants a quick kiss on an ab, smiling at the barely-audible sound of the blonde’s breath hitching before pulling back to fuss with her hair.

She painstakingly straightens it out, smiling up at her 'captive’ and waiting.

Surprisingly enough, Yang doesn’t say anything coherent, instead pressing her hips forward and giving an almost keening whine.

Cinder just grins. “Something wrong? I can stop, if you’d like…”

“N-no!” Yang blurts, giving a quick shake of her head.

Cinder tilts her head slightly. “Then… why are you still wearing your shorts?”

Yang just reddens further as she hooks her thumbs into the sides of her shorts, pulling them and anything she’d been wearing under them down in one smooth motion.

Cinder leaned forward, kissing at the blonde’s thighs before licking a long, slow stripe up and down the blonde’s core, bringing her hands up to squeeze her and pull her closer.

Yang, she noted, was a whimperer, her little gasps and pants serving to make this far more enjoyable than it should have been.

She looked up as she kissed at the already-spasming-slightly girl’s clit, catching her eye for a moment… but Yang gasped and jerked her vision upward, blushing furiously.

Cinder’s brow furrowed, and she pulled back a bit, swatting Yang’s leg. “No, look down here. Look into my eyes.”

Yang swallowed, but obeyed, whimpering aloud when Cinder’s lips touched her clit once again.

She rolled it between her lips as she brought her hands around, gently pressing a finger into the younger woman and watching her carefully.

At her nod, Cinder began gingerly rubbing around, searching for that perfect spot…

And when Yang bites her lip and closes her eyes, she knows she’s found it.

She speeds up, swirling her tongue around the blonde’s clit as she rubs her.

After a few moments of this, she hears Yang moan for the first time.

It’s definitely a sound she can get used to… so she redoubles her efforts, driving the blonde closer and closer to the height of her pleasure…

And then she nips her clit, and Yang _screams,_ bucking her hips wildly as her knees give out.

Cinder catches her on impulse, cradling her close as she stands.

By the time she carries her to the bed, the blonde has fallen asleep in her arms, nuzzled into her neck and her arms wrapped around her neck.

So, Cinder lays down, pulling the blonde close and sighing.

Her last thoughts before she drifts off are a jumble of images and words, the thought of Yang paying her back in the morning slipping haphazardly into wondering where Junior had gotten these sheets, because they’re absolutely heavenl- and then she’s gone.

Asleep with a grin on her face and a beauty in her arms, utterly content.


End file.
